Talk:Peder
you do know this is a wiki and not a fanfiction site right? only information from the movies ,games and books that exist are to be placed here, although the idea of a new thing game is appealing, fanfiction doesn't belong here this is not the place to put it, perhaps a blog, talk page or your profile. Relevance I would concur with the above poster and say this probably doesn't merit its own article. However, if the original poster would like to place it on their user profile or as a sub-directory within that profile (such as: "User:Name/The Thing - Sequel") than that seems reasonable. But I agree the site should focus primarily on published material. Niirfa-sa 18:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) we need to label this articule and others like it as a canditate for deletion as it does not conform to wiki rules, this place is about facts and information about canon or licenced existing media and matariel, not fan-fiction. this page and the others i have seen recently need to be deleted ASAP as there are more fanfiction pages here now. if the member who put it here wants to share it then he should have done it in his profile or a blog and not through a articule page. Mr.Scryer. 13:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay look, I know already that I made a fanfictional story on wiki, but hey I need some place to let people to read my own The Thing story sequel of what I see, so why can't I have an expression for it on here?!! I don't where to put this story in though!!! Wiki is not here so you can post your personal work and make people see it, its fanfiction and it does not conform to wiki rules, you can however put it in your profile or talk page or possibly even a blog. Wiki is about archiving fact and existing licenced and canon information, for this wiki, its on the thing. Fanfiction is neither factual, canon or even licenced and so it does not belong in a wiki, this is the rule of all wikis not just this one. p.s if you want people to see your fanfiction, upload it to fanfiction.net Mr.Scryer 21:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks Mr. Scryer, but how do I get rid of this article though?? if you are unable to delete it either ask a admin to do it, or simply delete all the words and if you can change the articule's name, you may be able to use the page for something that was in the film, game or novels etc all of which are licenced and are suitable for use in wiki. p.s make sure you have copied and pasted it your thing sequel to a blog or your profile if you want to keep it. mr.scryer. 15:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks dude and don't worry I gotten all the wrods and stuff from this articel into a fanfictional story though...